Alternative Nightmare
by Gorgoth
Summary: La petite ville de Raccoon City, en proie à la terreur de hordes de zombis, est le théâtre de nombreux drames et actes héroïques de la part d'une population toujours plus réduite. Moi aussi, comme ces malheureux, j'ai eu un rôle à jouer...
1. Chapter 1

_**1. On the road to Raccoon City**_

_Je me nomme Matthew Gorgoth, mais tout le monde m'appelle Matt. Je suis un ancien membre des SAS, les commandos d'élite britaniques, mais j'ai du abandonner ma carrière militaire suite à une blessure de guerre. Depuis, ma jambe droite me fait boiter, mais je ne suis pas non plus un infirme. Autant vous dire tout de suite : je ne suis pas une petite nature. Mais ce matin du 27 septembre 1998, je ne me doutais pas que ma vie allait connaître des horreurs pires encore que les Malouines, le Golfe et la Bosnie. Laissez-moi vous comptez ces horreurs qui ont définitivement bouleversé ma vie. _

**27 septembre 1998, 6h02, route 122 à 105 km au nord de Raccoon City.**

Je roulais cheveux au vent à bord de ma décapotable, une virile automobile typiquement américaine des années 70, en destination de Raccoon City, où une société pharmaceutique m'avait convoqué pour un poste de responsable de la sécurité.

J'aurai du avoir des soupçon dès que j'ai vu l'annonce, quelques jours plus tôt dans le journal : « Cherche homme avec solide expérience militaire pour poste chef sécurité chez Umbrella. Salaire intéressant. Appeler M. Birkin 1211-744-3333 ». Sans emploi depuis mon arrivée aux USA, j'appelais donc ce monsieur William Birkin avec le mince espoir de correspondre à son profil. D'abord assez froid, son ton devint très enthousiaste lorsque je lui parlais de mon expérience dans les SAS avec l'armée britannique. Il me donna donc rendez-vous pour le 27 septembre à Raccoon City, située à six heures de route de mon domicile. Mais une industrie pharmaceutique, fut-elle mondialement connue comme Umbrella, ne devrait normalement pas avoir besoin de spécialistes de mon genre.

_Mais cette réflexion, je ne me la fis que bien plus tard… bien trop tard._

A la radio, j'écoutais une horripilante musique country sur le seul canal voulant bien fonctionner, quand les programmes s'interrompirent, à mon grand soulagement sur le coup. Un journaliste au ton assez peu rassuré pris la parole. Je me souviens très bien ce qu'il dit.

« - Mesdames et messieurs, nous interrompons nos programmes pour un flash spécial. La malheureuse ville de Raccoon City, où des centaines de meurtres ont été proférés ces dernières vingt-quatre heures… »

Sans plus faire attention à ce que disais le journaliste, je me crispais sur le volent, quittant presque la route et manquant de justesse de m'écraser contre un poids lourd qui venait en sens inverse.

« - Des centaines de meurtres… mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans cette ville ! »

J'avais l'esprit assez troublé par cette déclaration, qui avait value une interruption des programmes. Mais je n'étais pas homme à fuir devant le danger, et une telle situation expliquait dans un sens le mirobolant salaire évoqué par M. Birkin au téléphone : « on ne gagne pas dix mille dollars par mois en se tournant les pouces ! », pensais-je sur le moment.

_Si seulement j'avais su ce que j'y trouverai, j'aurai fait demi-tour sans demander mon reste…_

Le moteur hurlait ses chevaux alors que les kilomètres défilaient à une vitesse folle, bien que me paraissant d'une lenteur indolente. La route étant peu fréquentée en cette heure matinale, je ne me voyais pas obligé de restreindre mon allure, d'autant plus que je détestais – et déteste toujours – me traîner en voiture. A l'approche de la ville, trois-quarts d'heure plus tard, j'entendis monter peu à peu l'intensité de volume de nombreuses sirènes.

_Je me posais mes premières questions lorsque j'entendis le hurlement des sirènes de Raccoon City, que le vent portait à plusieurs kilomètres, s'éteindre brutalement alors que leur éclats sonores n'avaient cessés de s'amplifier à l'approche de la ville. Si seulement j'avais su…_

Ce brusque silence éveilla en moi des instincts depuis longtemps endormis. Comme si mon inconscient avait détecté un danger imminent à mon entrée dans la bourgade, ma main droite chercha un contact rassurant pour le soldat que j'étais : la crosse de mon puissant pistolet SIG Sauer P226 .45 ACP. Dès le contact établit, mes doigts fouillèrent dans la boîte à gant pour trouver et sortir sur le siège passager les deux chargeurs de sept balles et la boîte de munitions. Tout était bien en place, et bien que mon stress grimpait au fur et à mesure que j'avançais dans les faubourgs déserts de la ville, je me sentais un peu sécurisé. L'esprit trop occupé, je ne fis pas attention à l'approche d'un carrefour, où une voiture fonçait en zigzag sur la route perpendiculaire à la mienne… un coup de klaxon, des crissements de pneus, un choc terrible, puis le noir absolu.

_Si seulement j'avais su…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**2. What's happening ?**_

**27 septembre 1998, 7h33, Raccoon City**

Lorsque je repris mes esprits, je mis un certain temps avant de me souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Distrait que j'étais par mes lugubres pensées, mon aiguisé sixième sens n'avait pu me prévenir à temps. Au moment où je traversais le carrefour, la voiture folle m'avait tout simplement percuté à pleine vitesse. C'est seulement à ce moment que je réalisais que le conducteur – ou était-ce une conductrice ? – n'avait pas arrêté de me klaxonner, m'ayant visiblement vu mais ne pouvant m'éviter.

_En fait non, mon sixième sens m'avait bien prévenu d'un danger, si grand qu'il en occultait ce simple accident._

Ma voiture s'était renversée, formant une véritable coque au-dessus de moi. La portière gauche était entrouverte, et me laissait voir l'autre véhicule, encastrée dans un poteau d'éclairage publique et dont le moteur fumait. Sans que j'en sois absolument sûr, il me semblait qu'il y avait une silhouette à l'intérieur. Je remuais, endolori par quelques contusions bénignes. Sans trop savoir pourquoi une telle pensée me venait, je savais qu'il me fallait maintenant m'extirper seul. Aucun secours ne viendraient, j'en étais persuadé.

_Quand j'y repense, c'était un miracle que je sois encore en vie après un tel choc, et surtout indemne. Mais à bien y réfléchir, il aurait mieux valu que j'y reste…_

Mon instinct me poussa à chercher mon arme avant de tenter de me dégager, las sans succès : le choc avait du la projeter au loin. Je glissais jusqu'à la portière, gêné par la taule froissée et les sièges écrasés, puis prenant appui de mon mieux, je me mis à pousser de toutes mes forces. Raclant le sol avec fracas, le battant d'acier s'écartait de quelques centimètres à chacune de mes impulsions. Après quelques minutes de lutte, je réussissais à ouvrir un espace assez grand pour pouvoir m'y glisser. Avançant à plat ventre, je m'extrayais de la carcasse de mon automobile. Aussitôt sur pied, j'accourais vers la berline accidentée, et m'avançais côté conducteur. Je vis immédiatement que le pare-brise était défoncé côté passager, et qu'un corps gisait dans une mare de sang contre le mur de l'immeuble de briques rouges, à quelques mètres, la tête complètement éclatée. Je ne pouvais plus rien pour cet homme. Dans l'épave, une femme dont le visage était contre le volant. Il y avait un peu de sang qui coulait, mais je ne pouvais voir dans quelle mesure elle était blessée, ses longs cheveux blonds tombant de part et d'autre de sa figure. J'essayais d'abord d'ouvrir la portière par la poignée, mais celle-ci était tordue et ne remplissait plus son office. Sans réfléchir, je montais sur le capot et m'attelais à faire tomber ce qui restait du pare-brise, prenant garde de ne pas meurtrir d'avantage la malheureuse. Une fois cet obstacle de verre déblayé, je me penchais et soulevais délicatement la tête de la conductrice. Elle était inconsciente et avait une vilaine coupure à la tempe, mais ne semblait pas devoir en mourir. Lui donnant quelques petites claques et l'interpellant, je parvins à la réveiller assez vite. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se mit d'abord à hurler et à se débattre comme une démente, et il fallut une gifle musclée de ma part, accompagnée d'une injonction sonore, pour qu'elle se calme.

« - Vous allez bien maintenant ? Ça ne sert à rien de se mettre dans un tel état.

- Je suis navrée… J'ai cru que…

- Cru quoi ?

- Que vous étiez comme les autres.

- Les autres ?

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ? »

_Mon sixième sens me hurlait de fuir, de la laisser dans sa voiture, de laisser cette ville, de ficher le camps, même à pied. J'aurai du l'écouter ce sixième sens qui m'avait déjà tant de fois sauvé la vie au front._

Elle me regarda dans les yeux, incrédule, comme si ne pas savoir ce qu'elle savait était impossible. Elle me saisit l'avant bras avec une force que je ne soupçonnais pas, avant de me répondre.

« - Il faut fuir ! Fuir cette ville de cauchemar !

- Fuir ? »

Comme elle avait raison, et comme j'ai été stupide…

Me rappelant soudainement du mort, je baissais les yeux et tournais la tête en direction du cadavre sanguinolent. Sans doute son mari ou son frère. A ma grande surprise, ce fut par un soupir de soulagement qu'elle accueillit la scène.

« - Il en étais lui aussi devenu un.

- Un ? Mais un quoi ? »

S'obstinant à éluder mes interrogations, sa première demande, une fois sortie de son auto, fut de me demander si ma voiture était en état de rouler, ce à quoi je répondis avec dépit par la négative. Sa deuxième question me stupéfia encore d'avantage.

« - Etes-vous armé ?

- J'ai un P226, mais il a été projeté lors du choc. J'avoue ne pas l'avoir encore cherché.

- Alors il faut tout de suite le retrouver ! »

Ne sachant probablement même pas à quoi ressemblait mon arme, elle se mit sans attendre à regarder partout, non sans jeter de trop fréquents coups d'œils aux coins de rues et par-dessus son épaule. En quelques minutes, nous réussîmes à mettre la main sur mon arme, un chargeur et une poignée de munitions qui s'étaient éparpillés autour d'une bouche d'égouts, dans laquelle la boîte avait probablement chuté avec l'autre chargeur. Par réflexe plus que par nécessité, cette armé étant très robuste, je la vérifiais prestement. Elle était en parfait état de marche, bien qu'un peu abîmée à la crosse. Alors que je bricolais mon P226, nous échangeâmes quelques paroles.

_La femme se prénommait Carole et travaillait au collège de la ville en tant que professeur de mathématique, et c'est tout ce que j'appris d'elle à ce moment. A mes questionnements sur les meurtres et son attitude étrange, elle ne voulut rien me dire d'autre à part qu'elle voulait que nous nous sauvions sur-le-champ._

« - Hors de question que je quitte la ville. Je dois gagner au plus vite les locaux d'Umbrella !

- C'est de la folie pure ! Il faut fuir !

- Hors de question !

- Mais il ne reste que les quartiers autour du commissariat qui soient encore à peu près sûrs.

- Je dois absolument voir le docteur William Birkin !

- En quoi cela vaut-il de risquer votre vie ?

- Excusez-moi, mais c'est mon affaire.

- Très bien… »

_Ma réaction avait été stupide bien sûr, mais j'avais aussi énormément besoin d'argent..._

Comme elle s'était résignée à me laisser faire comme je l'entendais, et qu'elle arborait une mine découragée, je pensais qu'elle allait partir en courant de son côté pour mettre son idée à exécution. Mais à mon grand étonnement, elle préféra m'accompagner, bredouillant quelque chose comme « je ne survivrai pas seule ». N'y voyant pas d'inconvénient majeur, j'acceptais sa compagnie. Sur ses indications, nous primes la route vers le sud, vers le laboratoire local d'Umbrella. Ce qui me frappa vraiment après quelques minutes à peine, c'était le calme morbide qui régnait : nous étions seuls dans les rues. Elle lançait de grands regards inquiets à chaque zone d'ombre que cette nuit finissante se plaisait à faire s'attarder. Je faisais de même, mais de façon plus posée : si quelqu'un nous épiait ou nous attendait pour nous attaquer en embuscade, inutile de lui montrer que l'on soupçonnait sa présence. J'avais dissimulé mon P226 sous les plis de mon pull-over après l'avoir glissé dans mon jean. Inutile également d'étaler tout son arsenal.

Au bout d'un moment, nous fûmes forcés d'emprunter une ruelle étroite et très sombre, car la route principale était coupée par un camion-citerne couché en travers, avec des câbles électriques encore alimentés pendants tout près. Si un de ces câbles avait la riche idée d'entrer en contact avec la cuve métallique remplie d'essence, on aurait eu droit à un sacré feu d'artifice, aussi la prudence était de mise. Dès que nous entrâmes dans la passée, une forte odeur rappelant lointainement l'œuf pourri nous pris la gorge. Visiblement apeurée par ces émanations, toujours sans que je puisse savoir pourquoi, elle se resserra contre mon épaule. Appréhendant également quelques mauvaises rencontres, je portais ma main gauche _– car oui je suis gaucher –_ dans mon dos, prêt à me saisir de mon calibre 45. Nous étions à la moitié de l'allée nauséabonde et toujours rien, aussi commençais-je à me détendre. C'est alors qu'un bruit de poubelle renversée nous fit sursauter.


	3. Chapter 3

_**3. First steps in my journey to hell**_

**27 septembre 1998, 8h49, Raccoon City**

Nous nous retournâmes de concert, et ma compagne de route poussa un hurlement en voyant une grande silhouette qui avançait vers nous à pas saccadés. Une sorte de grognement retentit dans notre dos, et une silhouette similaire surgit, coupant toute possibilité de fuite. Bien que mon instinct m'hurlait de dégainer et de faire feu, je ne l'écoutais pas.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Que nous voulez-vous ?

- … Haaaaaaa…..

- Répondez ! »

Les nerfs de Carole craquèrent, et elle saisit mon arme avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter puis tira à deux reprises dans le torse de la première forme avant que je ne réussisse à lui reprendre l'arme des mains. La personne prise pour cible s'effondra d'une manière qui me parut peu naturelle, en tombant à genoux vers l'avant. Me retournant, je braquais mon Sig sur le second individu qui continuait à approcher d'un pas rythmé, émettant des râles qui me glaçaient le sang, indifférent au sort de son comparse. Carole s'était écartée et s'appuyait contre le mur sale et suintant situé à ma droite, tétanisée.

« - On ne bouge plus ! Stop ! J'ai dit stop ! »

_Je ne me doutais pas encore de ce que j'allais voir quelques instants plus tard…_

Huit mètres, sept mètres, six mètres, cinq mètres… la créature ignorait toutes mes injonctions. Je pouvais désormais voir son visage, les yeux blanc exorbités, la peau dévorée par la moisissure, la chair putréfiée… un zombi, comme ceux des films au cinéma ! Je m'apprêtais à tirer, quand quelque chose m'agrippa le pied : c'était l'homme – ou devrais-je dire le mort-vivant – abattu par Carole ! L'autre arrivait sur moi et tendait les bras pour me saisir à la gorge. Je gardais assez de sang-froid pour ne pas vider mon chargeur à tord et à travers, mais je me débattais malgré tout sans grande efficacité, et mes assaillants de cauchemar prenaient rapidement le dessus.

_Malgré la terreur qui m'envahit à cet instant, mon instinct de soldat pris visiblement le dessus in extremis sur ma conscience, et se fut Carole qui me raconta plus tard comment je m'étais laissé tomber violemment sur le dos en envoyant valser le second zombi, me libérant de son emprise, puis fit sauter ce qui restait de cervelle à ces deux monstres, avant de me relever._

Carole semblait plus surprise que ravie de ma réussite, bien que son premier réflexe fut de me sauter au cou. Se rendant ensuite compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle me lâcha, visiblement gênée, avant de s'empresser de me faire oublier cet épisode pas si désagréable.

« - Vous êtes qui au juste ? Vous avez agit si vite qu'on aurait dit que ça vous était naturel.

- Plus ou moins, je suis un ex-SAS.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un SAS ?

- J'oubliais que je suis aux USA… Special Air Services, armée britannique. L'équivalent de votre Delta Force.

- Vous êtes un militaire? Pour la nationalité, je m'en doutais un peu à votre accent…

- Etais.

- Vous avez quitté l'armée ?

- C'est une longue histoire, je préfère ne plus en parler. »

Mon ton avait été très sec, et je clos définitivement cette conversation en me détournant d'elle et en remettant quatre balles dans le chargeur de mon arme.

« - En route Carole.

- Très bien. C'est par là. »

Nous repartîmes donc vers les bâtiments d'Umbrella sans échanger de paroles supplémentaires. Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour tomber sur une voiture de police estampillée R.P.D. dont les gyrophares étaient allumées et qui visiblement avait été abandonnée là, en plein milieu de l'avenue qui était par ailleurs jonchée de carcasses d'automobiles. Mais le véhicule des forces de l'ordre semblait là depuis beaucoup moins longtemps.

« - Restez ici Carole, je vais voir.

- Soyez prudent. »

Saisissant mon P226, je m'avançais prudemment vers la voiture, regardant bien tout autour de moi. Les deux portières avant étaient ouvertes, et nulle trace du moindre policier aux alentours. Le range fusil était vide, à ma grande déception, ainsi que la boîte à gants. Alors que je m'apprêtais à rejoindre Carole, je perçus un bruit sourd, comme si quelqu'un cognait. Je me retournais et identifiais rapidement la source du bruit après avoir fait un tour rapide du véhicule : ça provenait du coffre. Je tapais donc à mon tour sur la taule.

« - Hé ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Répondez ! »

J'obtint une réponse sans pouvoir discerner les mots, la voix étant trop étouffée. J'essayais d'ouvrir le coffre sans succès : il était fermé à clef.

« - Attention, je vais faire sauter la serrure ! »

J'ajustais mon arme et fis feu de biais pour ne pas traverser la taule, fracassant la serrure de façon nette. A l'instant où j'ouvrais la malle, j'entendis une voix d'homme me crier « non ! » puis des bruits de pas de quelqu'un accourant. En même temps, le battant d'acier se déploya violemment, frappant ma main gauche et me faisant lâcher mon Sig Sauer, et un molosse bondit sur moi me faisant tomber à la renverse. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un chien normal, non, c'était un doberman… en décomposition ! Un clebs zombi à la chair putride et aux yeux emplis de pus ! Employant toutes mes forces, je parvenais à peine à maintenir ses crocs démesurés hors de portée de ma gorge. J'entendis un cri de Carole juste avant qu'un tir de plombs ne projette ce cerbère au loin. Un second tir fit voler en éclat la tête de l'animal mort. Encore abasourdi, je me relevais péniblement, aidé par une main noire dont je ne voyais pas encore le propriétaire.

« - Rien de cassé ?

- Ça va merci, vous êtes intervenu à temps… »

_A temps était un euphémisme, car je n'aurais pas tenu deux secondes de plus face à ce molosse._

Après avoir souri brièvement au policier qui venait de me relever, je tournais machinalement la tête là où j'avais laissé ma compagne de route et me figeais de stupeur, ce qui attira l'attention de mon sauveur dans la même direction, avant de reprendre le contrôle de mes cordes vocales.

« - Carole ! Attention ! »

La malheureuse n'eut que le temps de se retourner avant qu'un immense zombi ne la saisisse pour la mordre. Elle poussa un hurlement strident à l'instant où les dents et la bouche putrides de la créature percèrent la peau fine de son cou, broyant sa chair et faisant gicler son sang. J'allais m'élancer quand le policier me retint fermement par le bras.

« - Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour elle ! Il nous faut filer d'ici ! Regardez ! »

Par la rue principale, où nous nous trouvions, une horde de morts s'avançait en direction de Carole, qui se débattait en vain contre son assaillant en décomposition. Le groupe de cadavres ambulant était déjà moitié moins loin d'elle que moi, et l'autre me retenait toujours. D'un geste brusque, je le fis lâcher prise et roulais au sol, saisissant de mon arme et me rétablissant à genou, grimassant quelque peu à cause de ma jambe raide. J'ajustais cependant mon tir avec application, ma cible étant à près de trente mètres de moi et faisant moins d'un demi mètre de diamètre. La seconde suivante, la tête du zombi se vit amputé d'une moitié de cervelle et fut projeté en arrière, faisant lâcher prise à la créature.

« - Carole ! Venez à moi ! »

Encore affolée, les mains sur la gorge, elle me chercha un instant du regard avant de courir mollement dans ma direction. La rejoindre n'aurai servi à rien : la porter m'aurait trop ralenti pour m'éloigner des zombis à temps, car ma jambe raide m'empêchait de courir. J'optais pour une solution beaucoup plus osée : couvrir sa fuite avec mon P226. Les morts-vivants se rapprochaient rapidement d'elle, et je les repoussais aussi efficacement que je le pouvais, les tirs à la tête étant les seuls efficaces. Seulement voilà, ils étaient très nombreux, et elle avançait très lentement, forçant cependant mon respect par la volonté qu'elle déployait à chaque pas. Elle me faisait confiance, et je ne devais pas faillir. Cependant, à chaque rechargement de mon arme, je perdais de précieuses secondes. Alors qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une dizaine de mètres, je ne parvins plus à maintenir ma cadence et me retrouva submergé de cibles. In extremis, le policier shoota plusieurs monstres avec son fusil à pompe, libérant assez de large pour que je rejoigne Carole et la hisse sur mes épaules, toujours couvert par cet homme providentiel.

« - Vite ! Montez dans la voiture ! »

J'obéis, installant Carole à l'arrière et m'asseyant à côté d'elle pour m'en occuper dans un second temps. Dans l'immédiat, mon réflexe fut de casser la verrière avec la crosse de mon arme et d'en faire usage contre la horde anthropophage.

« - Venez vite ! »

Profitant de ma couverture, le policier sauta au volant et démarra le véhicule en marche arrière, alors que les premiers zombis grimpaient déjà sur le capot. Prenant de la vitesse, nous nous éloignâmes du gros des troupes putréfiées assez rapidement, et la manœuvre du conducteur pour retourner la voiture et la faire avancer en marche avant fit tomber tous ceux accrochés au véhicule… tous sauf un, qui passa sa main à travers le pare-brise et saisit le policer à la gorge. La voiture commença à faire de grandes embardées…

_Ce que j'ignorais encore, c'était que mon cauchemar venait à peine de débuter…_


	4. Chapter 4

_**4. Raccoon City Police Department**_

**27 septembre 1998, 9h20, Raccoon City**

L'auto zigzaguait et cognait contre divers obstacles sur le bord de la large route, rayant les carrosseries, renversant les poubelles et frôlant les lampadaires. Carole et moi étions secoués dans tous les sens, ce qui nécessitait toute mon attention pour la protéger des chocs. J'entendais le policier dans mon dos qui râlait, perdant son souffle et ayant visiblement lâcher le volant pour tenter de se dégager la gorge. Il me fallait l'aider. Alors que je me retournais, une secousse plus violente que les autres me fit tomber à la renverse avec Carole par-dessus moi, et me fit également perdre des mains mon arme qui glissa sous le siège passager, à mes pieds. Avec les cahots et le corps inerte de Carole me bloquant, je n'arrivais pas à me saisir de mon P226. Je savais pourtant la situation très critique. La voiture roulait à toute allure, et si elle heurtait trop directement un mur ou quelque autre obstacle, nous étions tous morts. D'un autre côté, chaque seconde qui passait rendait de plus en plus probable l'entrée du zombi dans le véhicule, avec des conséquences toutes aussi tragiques. Incapable de me relever, je me voyais déjà cadavre encore chaud dévoré par des hordes d'anthropophages, quand je fus brutalement basculé et plaqué contre le siège conducteur, ou disons plus précisément contre Carole qui elle était en contact avec ledit siège, le tout dans un hurlement strident des pneumatiques.

« - Tu vas voir charogne ! »

Alors que nous retombions entre les fauteuils, je sentis la voiture accélérer, et après quelques secondes, deux soubresauts successifs m'indiquèrent que nous venions de rouler sur quelque chose. La voix du policier – qui me parut ô combien agréable à l'oreille – retentit dans l'habitacle.

« - Ça va derrière ?

- Je crois que ça ira. Mais elle a perdu conscience ! Il faut rapidement la soigner !

- Tenez bon ! On est presque au commissariat ! Au fait, je m'appelle Marvin, Marvin Branagh.

- Matthew Gorgoth. Et voici Carole.

- Vous êtes d'ici ?

- Elle oui, mais pas moi.

- Et bien vous avez choisi votre jour !

- C'est ce que j'ai constaté. Mais que se passe-t-il dans cette ville ?

- Ha ça ! Si seulement je savais… Depuis quelques jours, des centaines de ces monstres envahissent les rues !

- Ils sont bien arrivés d'une manière où d'une autre ?

- Il y avait bien eu quelques faits étranges pendant l'été, mais on avait mis ça sur le compte d'un maniaque psychopathe. On se doutait pas que c'était des morts-vivants !

- Dans un sens, c'est compréhensible. »

Une voix grésillante s'échappa de la C.B., et Marvin décrocha le micro pour répondre.

« - Ici 6-0-4. J'arrive sur Warren Street !

- Bien reçu 6-0-4. On se prépare à vous ouvrir la voie ! »

Notre véhicule de police déboula au même moment dans la rue susnommée, avalant le bitume dans un tonnerre mécanique que produisait le moteur poussé à plein régime. La voie qui nous paraissait déserte ne tarda pas à être envahie par les silhouettes titubantes de dizaines de morts revenus à la vie, et qui s'amassaient au devant de notre trajectoire. Sans hésiter un seul instant, le policier leur fonça dessus, percutant et renversant les corps décomposés sans ménagement, projetant des masses de chair putréfiée sur le bas-côté. Nous aperçûmes bientôt les barricades érigées tout autour du bâtiment central du Département de Police de Raccoon City, derrière lesquelles de nombreux hommes et femmes en uniformes guettaient, le doigt sur la gâchette, la moindre ombre suspecte. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner la tension de ces malheureux qui s'évertuaient à rester aussi professionnels que possible, malgré leur propre terreur. Lorsque nous fûmes suffisamment proches, je pus apercevoir sur notre droite l'entrée du parking souterrain du commissariat, pareille à une brèche béante et sombre dans une muraille aussi grise que les nuages qui avaient peu à peu envahis le ciel depuis que le jour s'était levé. Un homme serrant fortement un M-16 dans ses mains nous fit signe de passer avec hâte, puis aussitôt sursauta et se mit à faire feu quelque part derrière-nous, bientôt accompagné par le bruit cinglant des armes de ses collègues. Marvin gara sans beaucoup d'application notre véhicule, et coupa le contact.

« - Je vais vous conduire à la salle d'autopsie, c'est là qu'on a installé nos blessés, mais si jamais le moindre signe suspect émane d'elle, il faudra l'abattre. On a déjà bien assez à faire avec tous les monstres de dehors…

- Je comprends… Je m'occuperai d'elle. Vous n'aurez pas à vous soucier de nous.

- Très bien. Suivez-moi. »

Je pris Carole dans mes bras et la soulevais, puis Marvin me mena jusqu'à la morgue, non loin du parking. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, une odeur nauséabonde mêlant charogne, sang et autres émanations tout aussi glauques me saisit les narines – _et je dois bien l'admettre, me porta au bord du vomissement_. Dans un coin sombre, une bâche dissimulait mal un tas difforme duquel un pied ou une main ressortait ça et là. Le reste de la salle était occupé par de nombreuses personnes plus ou moins mutilés, civils et policiers, auprès desquelles s'affairaient deux jeune femmes visiblement débordées. _Ce qui me frappa peut-être le plus, c'est qu'à aucun moment les regards ne se portèrent sur nous, signe que l'arrivée de blessés était devenue trop coutumière…_

Je m'avançais et trouvais une petite place pour Carole, prêt des cadavres, où je l'allongeais sans détourner mon regard du tas de morts. Ne trouvant aucun bandage suffisamment propre, je déchirais le reste de ma chemise en lambeaux, et me mis à penser la malheureuse dont la plaie commençait déjà à sécher sous les premiers bandages de fortune que je lui avais fait. Elle respirais de façon quelque peu haletante, mais cela restais dans le cadre de ce que j'avais vu à la guerre. _Mais malgré ces signes encourageants, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si elle resterait humaine._

Alors que j'hésitais un peu à partir, l'une des deux jeune femme m'assura qu'elle garderai un œil sur Carole. Je confiais donc ma protégée aux bons soins de cette Rebecca Chambers, et sortis me mettre en quête de quelqu'un à travers les couloirs lugubres du sous-sol du bâtiment de police. De temps en temps, le bruit d'un coup de feu se répercutait le long des murs, étouffé et lointain comme s'il provenait d'un autre monde. Je montais au rez-de-chaussée, où je trouvais Marvin discutant vivement avec un homme brun aux cheveux courts et à la moustache soignée, à l'embonpoint prononcé et à l'air autoritaire. Je les rejoignis à grands pas.

« - Marvin.

- Ha ! Matthew. Je parlais justement de vous avec mon supérieur. Matthew Gorgoth, Brian Irons, chef de la R.P.D., monsieur Irons, Matthew Gorgoth.

- Monsieur Gorgoth, que faites-vous dans ma ville en de telles circonstances ? »

Le ton du chef de la police était sec, voire suspicieux, et je compris aussitôt qu'il ne m'aimait pas, ce qui était tout à fait réciproque. Je lui répondis tout aussi froidement, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre cet homme visiblement peu habitué à être défié.

« - Je ne pense pas que cette ville soit encore la vôtre monsieur Irons. Et si tel est encore le cas, je ne m'en venterais pas à votre place.

- Quoi ! ? »

Je crus qu'il allait me frapper sur-le-champ, mais une voix que je ne connaissais pas cria mon nom et le coupa par la même dans son geste de colère. Trois hommes entrèrent par la porte principale. Ils portaient des vêtements kakis de type militaire et un gilet pare-balles noir estampillé U.B.C.S., ainsi qu'un casque noir à visière. Niveau équipement, ils arboraient des 9mmSig Pro 2009 à la ceinture, des fusils d'assaut 5.56 mm Colt M4 Carbine en main et des grenades M67 en bandoulière. Un attirail tout sauf civil.

« - Monsieur Matthiew Gorgoth ?

- Lui-même.

- Nous sommes envoyés par Umbrella Corp. Nous avons eu vent de votre arrivée ici, et sommes chargés de vous conduire jusqu'à nos locaux où vous pourrez prendre vos fonctions immédiatement. »

Brian Irons semblait s'étrangler de fureur et invectiva avec agressivité les nouveaux arrivants. Quant à moi, je ne m'étonnais même pas qu'une telle information leur soit parvenu aussi vite.

« - Et quelles sont les fonctions de cet énergumène boiteux ?

- Chef de la division U.B.C.S. d'Umbrella Corp. à Raccoon City.

- Comment ! ? Mais… »

Je ne laissais pas le désagréable personnage terminer sa phrase et lui coupais la parole sèchement.

« - Bien, je vous suis, mais je veux que nous emmenions avec nous une personne blessée.

- Nous n'avons pas reçu d'autorisation concernant quelqu'un d'autre monsieur.

- Et bien considérez ma requête comme un ordre.

- Désolé monsieur, ceci est du ressort du directeur.

- Je… »

Je fus interrompu par un fracas assourdissant et des hurlements. Quelques instants plus tard, un policier dont le bras droit était en sang bouscula un des miliciens de l'U.B.C.S. et entra en trombe. Il était passablement affolé et mis quelques instants à réussir à parler.

« - Monsieur Irons ! La barricade ouest vient de céder !

- Quoi ! ?

- Des centaines de monstres sont venus de nulle part et se sont jetés contre la barricade ! On a à peine pu les ralentir ! »

Sans réfléchir, je me précipitais dehors, heurtant sans ménagement le nouvel arrivant et plusieurs mercenaires d'Umbrella pour me frayer un passage. A ma droite, je vis deux voitures de police servant à la barricade renversées et une myriade de zombis entrain de dévorer les quelques policiers qui avaient tenté de les arrêter. Il y avait une mare de leurs sangs mêlés qui dégoulinait sur le sol. Les bruits de mastication et de chair gluante se confondaient. Les gémissements sinistres des monstres semblaient un peu moins marqués alors qu'il se repaissaient de cette viande fraîche. Alors que je contemplais avec dégoût et horreur ce spectacle de la mort dévorant la vie, Marvin et deux U.B.C.S. me rejoignirent.

« - Il ne faut pas rester là ! Rentrons vite dans le commissariat et bloquons la porte ! »

Ces paroles du policier noir me ramenèrent brusquement à la réalité, alors même que les premiers morts-vivants commençaient à se relever et à s'intéresser à nous. Nous nous repliâmes aussitôt dans le bâtiment et nous fermâmes les lourds battants de bois massif. Moins d'une minute après, des coups retentirent. Ils attaquaient la porte. Ayant repris mon calme, je m'adressais au milicien qui semblait diriger tacitement le groupe d' U.B.C.S.

« - Combien êtes-vous ici ?

- Huit monsieur Gorgoth. Les autres devaient nous attendre dans les fourgons. Mais je ne les ai pas vu dehors ! »

C'est alors que je me rendis compte d'une chose. Les voitures de police renversées, elle ne l'avaient pas été de l'extérieur. Je me tournais vers le policier survivant, dont le bras ensanglanté pendait lamentablement.

« - Comment s'est passé ce débordement ? »

L'homme sembla quelque peu apeuré par ma question, et son regard fit l'aller-retour entre moi et ceux qui étaient désormais mes hommes. Marvin ne semblait pas comprendre plus que moi cette hésitation à parler, et réitéra ma question sur un ton plus autoritaire.

« - Alors ? Comment s'est passé le débordement de la barricade ? Stampleton !

- Je… ils… C'est… »

Un cliquetis métallique raisonna à mon oreille, et une détonation s'ensuivit. Nous vîmes alors la cervelle de Stampleton exploser et se répandre par terre, alors que lui-même s'effondrait, une balle lui ayant traversé la tête. Instinctivement, je dégainais mon arme et me tournais dans la direction d'où provenait le tir, sur la balustrade, au premier étage. Personne. Je me retournais vers le groupe, constatant seulement à cet instant que Irons n'était plus là.

_De fait, il n'était plus là depuis que nous étions sorti voir l'état de la barricade ouest. Mais je ne me rendis compte de ça qu'en y repensant bien plus tard._

Nous étions tous assez dépités, mais Marvin fut le premier à réagir.

« - Ne restons pas là ! Il faut trouver tous les survivants et nous regrouper ! Ensuite, nous ficherons le camps d'ici !

- Vous avez raison Marvin. Mais ce commissariat a l'air immense !

- En effet Matthew.

- Matt.

- Matt. Et bien en fait ce commissariat est un ancien musé. Si on veut tout ratisser rapidement, il va falloir se séparer.

- Il faut aussi convenir d'un point de rendez-vous. Je propose la morgue.

- Entendu. Mais avant toute chose, nous devrions tous aller au parking souterrain vérifier que les zombis ne sont pas entrés par là !

- Allons-y. Messieurs, en route ! »

Nous nous rendîmes donc au parking, où nous trouvâmes trois policiers dont un était sévèrement blessé. Le rideau métallique était baissé, et aucun zombi n'avait pu entrer. Après avoir mener le blessé à la morgue, nous n'étions plus que douze hommes valides, douze car heureusement d'autres U.B.C.S. étaient entrés par le parking. Avant de nous séparer, nous fîmes le point sur les munitions afin de les répartir équitablement. Les mercenaires de l'U.B.C.S. conservèrent leurs fusils d'assaut M4 et deux grenades chacun, les policiers et moi nous partageâmes les chargeurs de pistolet et prîmes également deux grenades chacun. Les pistolets surnuméraires furent jeés négligemment au sol après avoir été débarrassés de leurs munitions. Nous nous répartîmes ainsi : deux U.B.C.S. par groupe, complété par un policier. Je pris la tête du dernier groupe, et me vis assigner comme tâche d'explorer les ruelles proches du commissariat.

_Sur le coup je pestais intérieurement contre cette malchance qui me faisait hériter du secteur le plus dangereux. Mais j'ignorais encore que ce fut là ma chance._

Le groupe de Marvin devait s'occuper des étages, et les deux autres du sous-sol et des égouts proches. Nous nous fixâmes un délai d'une heure, passé lequel ceux qui seraient retournés à la morgue commenceraient à évacuer, puis nous nous séparâmes.

_Ce fut la dernière fois que je vis ces hommes vivants._


	5. Chapter 5

_**5. Preys and hunters**_

**27 septembre 1998, 12h01, Raccoon City**

Le ciel était très orageux, et on voyait à peine mieux qu'à l'aube tant l'air était sombre. En tant que chef de groupe, j'ouvrais la marche, couvert par les deux mercenaires officiellement sous mes ordres. Nous étions sortis par le parking, avant que Marvin ne le referme derrière nous, non sans nous avoir d'abord confié la clé nécessaire à son ouverture.

J'avais ramené mon groupe dans la rue par laquelle Marvin nous avais conduit au commissariat, et rien ne se voyait plus. Il n'y avait aucune trace des zombis, pas même les restes de ceux qui auraient dû se trouver là après avoir été abattus à l'ancienne barricade est du bâtiment de police, désormais vulnérable et abandonnée après la chute de sa pendante à l'ouest. Nous avancions toutefois avec circonspection, à la manière utilisée dans les SAS en environnement urbain hostile, nous couvrant les uns les autres en permanence. Warren Street se révélant vide de toute présence après une dizaine de minutes d'inspections alentours, je décidais d'inspecter une ruelle aux briques rouges passant derrière le commissariat. Mon P226 prêt à servir, je m'engageais dans l'étroit passage encombré de détritus et de poubelles renversées, suivi par les deux U.B.C.S. qui couvraient l'arrière. Il y avait une bouche d'égout à peu prêt à mi-parcours, et sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'avais une sensation de malaise, comme si quelque créature prédatrice m'observait, prête à fondre sur la proie que j'étais.

_Et de fait, je n'avais pas totalement tord. Bien que la menace ne se mit pas à exécution au moment où je l'attendais le plus._

Nous passages prêt de la plaque d'égout à moitié défaite, puis nous atteignîmes la sortie de la ruelle sans encombre. Mais cette facilité apparente nous rendait nerveux. Tant mes deux équipiers que moi savions par instinct que tout ceci n'était que le calme avant la tempête, que tout délai à trouver le danger ne faisait que le rendre plus grand. Plus que jamais le doigt sur la gâchette, nous prîmes une ruelle perpendiculaire à celle que nous venions de traverser. Elle était très sombre et encore plus étriquée que la précédente, et se terminait en cul-de-sac par un mur de béton taggué de quatre ou cinq mètres. Des flaques d'une eau huileuse étaient répandues ça et là, si sale qu'elle reflétait à peine les murs poisseux et taggués. Nos pas raisonnaient dans ce couloir urbain, nous rendant le silence alentours encore plus oppressant. J'avais toujours cette étrange impression, bien que plus diffuse, et je m'appliquais à scruter le moindre recoin. Nous avions atteint le mur du fond et faisions juste demi-tour, relâchant quelque peu notre tension, quand un genre de grognement aigu retentit. Nous restâmes sur place et pointâmes nos armes dans la direction du cri, les nerfs à vif. Par l'angle à l'entrée de la petite rue, nous vîmes une ombre s'avancer sous la faible lumière. Ce qui se présenta me parut instinctivement plus dangereux que les zombis.

_Et en cela, j'avais entièrement raison._

Ramassé, avec une sorte de cuir verdâtre pustuleux en guise de peau, la créature – presque aussi grosse qu'un homme – arborait de longs doigts griffus au bout de ses bras surdimensionnés, alors que ses jambes étaient plus trapus, mais tout aussi fortes. Mais ce qui était le plus effrayant, c'était ses yeux. Petits, reptiliens, et rouges. Un de mes deux compagnons d'infortune tira une rafale vers le monstre, dont le corps s'ébroua violemment avant de tomber face contre terre. Satisfait et esquissant un sourire, celui qui avait fait feu releva son arme, dont il posa le canon contre son épaule, à la façon d'un soldat qui vient d'éliminer une menace imminente. Son comparse abaissa son M4 vers le sol.

« - C'est bon, je l'ai liquidé ce sale crapaud.

- Je n'aime pas ça. C'était trop facile.

- Allons monsieur Gorgoth. Il est raide. Filons d'ici, il y a plus rien à voir.

- Il n'empêche que je ne suis pas plus tranquille. Il serait plus sage de ne pas se relâcher.

- La zone est clean, il y a plus à s'inquiéter, regardez… »

Avant que je ne puisse le retenir, l'U.B.C.S. qui avait réalisé le carton plein s'approcha nonchalamment de la chose sur le bitume. En un éclair, cette aberration se redressa et bondit toutes griffes dehors vers le malheureux, dont la tête se détacha et roula jusqu'à mes pieds, tandis que son corps, devenu une fontaine ensanglantée, s'effondrait. Tout en hurlant « Feu ! Feu ! », j'usais de mon arme à l'encontre de la créature qui venait vers moi. Elle ne bondissait plus aussi vivement, mais elle encaissait les plombs avec une apparente indifférence qui faisait froid dans le dos. Ce ne fut qu'après lui avoir mis ma six ou septième balle dans le corps qu'elle daigna enfin tomber – définitivement cette fois. Me détournant pour parler au mercenaire restant, je restais coi de stupeur. Il n'y avait personne. Sans savoir pourquoi, je levais les yeux, juste à temps pour voir l'extrémité de ses rangers disparaître par dessus le mur. Plus rien ne bougeait autour de moi. Seul. J'étais seul. Mes yeux balayaient rapidement la pénombre autour de moi, mes oreilles prêtaient attention au moindre souffle, mes mains tremblaient, de la sueur perlait sur mon front. Pour la première fois, j'eu du mal à me maîtriser, et il me fallu plusieurs minutes pour reprendre mon calme. En quelques secondes, deux hommes, des professionnels, solidement armés, avaient été tués. Les zombis étaient une chose. Ils étaient forts et résistants. Mais ces créatures là, elles avaient de l'intelligence en plus. C'était des prédateurs, des chasseurs, et nous, humains, étions leurs proies.

_Jusqu'à présent, je ne m'étais pas posé la question du « pourquoi » et du « comment », mais la présence de ces monstres, très différents des zombis, en sus de réveiller ma peur, me fit me demander ce qui était à l'origine de ces événements._

Après avoir repris mes esprits, j'allais ramasser l'équipement de l'U.B.C.S. décapité. J'accrochais les deux grenades à ma ceinture, pris autant de chargeurs que possible et son Sig Pro 2009 comme second pistolet, enfilais son gilet pare-balle, et me saisissais de son fusil M4 et de son couteau. Je regardais ma montre : 12h23. Selon toute logique, il aurait mieux valu que je regagne le commissariat, mais je n'oubliais pas le pourquoi de ma présence dans ces rues sordides : trouver des survivants, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître. Aussi, je décidais de poursuivre mes investigations morbides. Rebroussant chemin jusqu'à Warren Street, j'avançais lentement, aux aguets, scrutant attentivement tant la rue que les bâtiments. La rue était dans le même état que si elle avait été le théâtre de violentes émeutes suivies de pillages, sauf que là, aucune sirène ne retentissait, et aucun policier ni secouriste n'accourait. Les voitures, pour la plupart, n'étaient plus que des épaves aux vitres brisées, aux pneus éclatés et aux phares casés, quand la carcasse n'avait pas tout simplement brûlée. Les vitrines des magasins étaient en mille morceaux, les grilles de sécurité étaient souvent à moitié arrachées et n'offraient plus aucune protection. Les portes avaient été barricadées, mais si celles en métal ou en bois dur avaient résistées, celles de qualité moindre étaient presque toutes enfoncées. Pour renforcer le lugubre de cette scène de désolation, il n'était pas une minute sans qu'un cri, un coup de feu ou un gémissement à la sonorité glaciale vienne crever le lourd silence qui avait englobé toute cette ville. Il restait bel et bien des survivants dans cette cité morte, mais leur destin était scellé pour la majorité d'entre eux, les abominations parcourant les rues semblant vouloir les poursuivre pour tous les dévorer. Tous. Jusqu'au dernier.

Je m'arrêtais devant le bâtiment de la presse, les lettres en relief au-dessus de l'entrée indiquaient « The Raccoon City Times ». Je fus assez surpris que l'état du bâtiment : bien que l'accès à l'intérieur n'étais assuré que pas des portes automatiques vitrées – donc facilement destructibles – il n'y avait aucune dégradation apparente. Je décidais donc d'inspecter les lieux : il pouvait encore s'y trouver des survivants. La porte refusant de fonctionner à mon approche, je me mis à porter de violents coup de crosses afin d'abattre cet obstacle de verre. Après quelques instants durant lesquelles je m'acharnais contre le solide vitrage, celui-ci céda enfin. J'entrais dans le bâtiment, attentif. Le hall était vaste et aéré, avec en son centre une sorte de vaste bureau d'accueil hexagonal, derrière lequel pouvaient se tenir sans problème une demi douzaine de personnes. Le reste de l'ameublement consistait essentiellement en quelques gros pots dans lesquels se trouvaient de grandes plantes aux feuilles longues et effilées. Sur les côtés, se trouvaient les accès vers les ascenseurs, ainsi qu'aux escaliers de secours. M'approchant d'une des portes d'ascenseur, je remarquais que le cadrant avait été saboté et était totalement hors d'usage. Un rapide tour de la salle m'appris qu'il en était de même pour les trois autres. Les portes d'accès aux escaliers, quant à elles, étaient inexplicablement bloquées. J'avais beau m'échiner à secouer la poignée et à tirer la porte vers moi, celle-ci refusait de céder le moindre centimètre. La seule explication qui me vint à l'esprit, était qu'il restait des survivants, qui pour pallier au manque de sécurité offerte par l'entrée principale du bâtiment, avaient volontairement bloqué les accès entre le hall et le reste de l'édifice.

_Un dilemme se posa alors à moi. Devais-je essayer de trouver un autre accès et fouiller toutes les salles et prendre le risque d'arriver trop tard à la morgue, ou devais-je repartir et tenter ma chance ailleurs ?_

12h31. J'avais encore un peu de temps, et trouver des survivants ailleurs était pour le moins hasardeux. Je décidais donc de trouver un moyen de sauver ceux pris au piège ici. Les portes s'obstinant à me résister, et la bouche d'aération la plus accessible étant à au moins trois mètres du sol, je décidais d'employer la manière forte. Après m'être abrité derrière le bureau central, je me saisis d'une grenade que je dégoupillais et lançais contre la porte de l'escalier sud. J'entendis la bombe rebondir avant de rouler par terre, exploser. Des débris de petite taille volèrent par dessus ma tête. Me relevant, je pestais. Comme je le craignais, la porte avait été endommagée certes, mais elle n'avait qu'un simple trou au niveau du sol, et l'amoncellement de chaises et autres objets qui la coinçaient m'empêchaient toujours de passer. Il me fallais utiliser encore une autre grenade, au moins, afin de dégager le passage. Prenant un des rideaux, que je n'avais pas vu de l'extérieur car ils étaient repliés, j'en isolais un fil avec mon couteau, avant de le dérouler sur cinq ou six mètres. J'attachais une extrémité à la goupille d'une grenade, que je coinçais au milieu du bric-à-brac qui obstruait la porte, et retournais à ma cachette en déroulant le fil. D'un coup sec, j'arrachais la goupille avec mon fil, et quelques secondes plus tard, tout vola en éclat. Je pus enfin emprunter les escaliers. Il devait y avoir trois étages à fouiller, et il me restait un petit quart d'heure à peine, avant que le chronomètre ne m'oblige à retourner au commissariat. Arrivé au premier niveau, j'enfonçais la porte – fermée à clé – qui me barrait la route. Par chance, l'architecture de l'étage était simple : un immense salle de rédaction, avec juste de petits boxes séparant les bureaux des journalistes, une salle de réunion intégrée à l'ensemble, et des toilettes. Tout en appelant d'éventuelles personnes à intervalles réguliers, je parcourus vivement la salle commune, jetais un coup d'œil rapide dans la salle de réunion et passais tout aussi fugacement pour les toilettes. Le second étage avait la même configuration, et je ne trouvais personne là non plus. La porte du troisième étage résista à mes coups de pieds. Je touchais au but. N'ayant pas le temps ni l'envi d'utiliser mes dernières grenades pour faire tomber cette barricade, je décidais de parlementer directement.

« - Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Pas de réponse.

« - Je suis de l'U.B.C.S. ! Je suis ici pour vous secourir ! »

J'entendis comme des bruits de pas, mais toujours aucune voix.

« - Je suis venu pour vous aider ! Ouvrez-moi s'il vous plaît !

- Fichez le camps ! On a pas besoin de vous ! On sait ce que vous faites chez Umbrella !

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- Ne faites pas l'innocent ! On sait que tout ça c'est votre faute, et que vous tuerez tout témoin gênant !

- Témoin de quoi ? Je ne comprends absolument rien !

- Fichez le camps ! »

J'entendis un déclic, et à peine m'étais je plaqué contre le mur sur le côté de la porte, que deux balles la traversèrent à hauteur de poitrine. Visiblement, si je voulais sauver quelqu'un, je devrais le faire malgré lui. Prestement, je dégoupillais mes deux grenades, que je laissais rouler contre la porte, et, tout en criant un « grenade ! » assez fort pour que les occupants de la salle l'entendent, je basculais par-dessus la balustrade et atterrissais une demi étage plus bas au moment même où les explosifs sautaient. Quelques morceaux de contreplaqué et de bois volèrent autour de moi. Je me relevais et, profitant de la fumée, entrais dans la salle d'une roulade, braquant mon arme et balayant l'espace pour détecter toute menace éventuelle avant que celle-ci ne puisse devenir un danger. A côté de moi, un homme haletait à quatre pattes, un revolver non loin de lui. Dans un coin de la salle dévastée, mal dissimulés derrières quelques panneaux bas, se trouvait un petit groupe de personnes visiblement terrorisées. Je me relevais et baissais mon arme.

« - Ecoutez-moi ! Si vous tenez à vous échapper de cet enfer, venez avec moi sur-le-champ au commissariat ! Je vous protègerai. Mais si vous hésitez ou traînez en route, je n'attendrai personne !

- Pourquoi on vous ferait confiance ? Vous êtes avec eux ! »

C'était l'homme à genoux, celui qui m'avait tiré dessus, qui parlait. Ses yeux, me regardant avec défiance, passaient rapidement de moi au revolver à intervalles réguliers. Il était visiblement très nerveux, et donc pouvait s'avérer nuisible.

« - Je ne suis pas là pour vous tuer, mais si vous comptez vous servir de ça contre moi, vous êtes mort. »

Il eut un mouvement de recul, et les autres personnes se serrèrent en gémissant. Je n'avais presque plus le temps d'attendre, aussi devais-je secouer tout ce petit monde, ou l'abandonner là à son sort.

« - Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins : soit vous venez avec moi maintenant, soit vous restez ici ! »

Une femme se redressa me jeta un regard à la fois implorant et empli de crainte, avant de regarder ses collègues, et de reporter à nouveau ses yeux vers moi. Elle hésitait visiblement. Un homme dont les cheveux étaient en queue de cheval semblait également indécis. Alors que je me détournais pour partir, l'homme aux cheveux attachés m'interpella.

« - Vous n'êtes vraiment pas au courant pour Umbrella ?

- Non, mais tout ce qui m'importe, c'est de sortir d'ici.

- Alors Kate et moi nous vous suivons. »

Les autres essayèrent mollement de les retenir, mais sans grand succès. Celui qui m'avait tiré dessus ne dit ni ne tenta rien.

Accompagné des deux journalistes, j'étais à peine arrivé au niveau inférieur que j'entendis très nettement des bruits de verre brisé, ainsi que des hurlements et un coup de feu. Sans prendre le temps de me retourner, j'entraînais l'homme et la femme plus en avant. Mon instinct me disait que le building était devenu un piège – un piège qui allait bientôt se refermer sur nous si nous ne nous échappions pas. Au-dessus de nous, un grognement –_ qui sonnait trop familièrement à mes oreilles _– m'indiqua que quelque chose venait d'entrer dans la cage d'escalier : c'était un de ces _chasseurs_.


	6. Chapter 6

**_6. Escape from Raccoon City – The streets_**

**27 septembre 1998, 12h48, Raccoon City**

Nous étions à mi-chemin du commissariat, le journaliste et moi, courant à en perdre haleine, et ces terribles créatures gagnaient sur nous. La fille, Kate, avait été tuée dans le hall. Alors que nous venions de quitter les escaliers et nous retrouvions dans la grande salle de l'entrée du bâtiment, elle s'était trop enthousiasmée et avait couru jusqu'à la verrière avant que je puisse la retenir. Grand mal lui en prit, car une de ces sales bêtes sauta à travers, faisant voler le verre en éclats, et décapita la malheureuse, dont la tête roula à terre, les yeux exorbités par l'incrédulité. Le corps sans chef tomba à genoux, rapidement recouvert par le sang, qui s'échappait des carotides par à-coups, avant de s'effondrer au sol. Son assassin verdâtre voulut me réserver le même sort, mais une rafale à bout portant de mon M4 transforma son corps en un amas de chair sanguinolente.

Alors que Ben _– oui, car le journaliste s'appelait Ben Bertolucci – _et moi avions quitté le siège du journal de Raccoon City, sans croiser d'autres monstres que celui qui avait été fatal à sa collègue, nous pensâmes un moment pouvoir gagner le bâtiment de police sans encombres. Nous descendîmes la rue jonchée de carcasses de voitures et de détritus, nous détendant peu à peu. Alors que nous dépassions les halles de la ville, dont les alentours immédiats étaient plongés dans une pénombre aussi étrange qu'inquiétante, un grognement aigu retentit, et trois de ces monstres chasseurs d'hommes à l'allure de batraciens jaillirent des fenêtres de l'édifice que nous venions de quitter. Malgré notre course effrénée, nous ne pouvions maintenir l'écart, et les créatures se retrouvèrent rapidement moitié moins éloignées de nous que nous du commissariat. On entendait nettement leur souffle rauque. Bertolucci était plus en avant et me distançait, car ma jambe raide m'empêchait de courir normalement. J'allais être rattrapé, je le savais. Je devais donc me battre, et non plus fuir. Tout en hurlant un « continuez ! » au journaliste, je plongeais de côté prêt d'une carcasse brûlée de voiture, comptant m'en servir comme abri sommaire contre l'assaut des trois monstres.

_Jamais plus je ne devais revoir cet homme._

Accolé à la taule, je brandis mon M4 et fis feu sur le plus proche des chasseurs, qui était à moins de dix mètres. A l'intérieur du fusil, une première balle fut percuté, enflammant la poudre, lui donnant l'énergie nécessaire pour quitter le canon et fendre l'air en tournant sur elle-même. Lorsque la munition toucha le cuir de la créature, elle s'y enfonça, creusant un petit trou par lequel une giclée de sang sombre fut expulsé. Puis une autre balle suivit la première pour faire une autre déchirure sanguinolente, puis un autre, et encore une autre. Mais la chose continuait à avancer vers moi, en sautillant, agitant ses longues griffes comme pour trancher l'air qui nous séparait. Cinq mètres, elle commençait enfin à donner des signes de fatigue. Quatre mètres, elle semblait essayer – en vain – de porter des coups contre les balles. Trois mètres, elle s'ébrouait mais avançait toujours. Deux mètres, elle élevait ses longs bras, prête à frapper. Un mètre. Un clic se fit entendre, m'indiquant que ma dernière balle venait de quitter le chargeur de mon fusil. En un instant, je vis toute mon existence défiler devant mes yeux, comme si ces images s'intercalaient entre ma vision et mon cerveau, mais alors que ses grands membres supérieurs atteignaient leur apogée et allaient s'abattre sur moi, une détonation retentit et la créature fut prise d'un soubresaut, avant de s'effondrer comme toute vie quittait son corps hideux. Deux autres tirs frappèrent mortellement les derniers monstres qui me fonçaient dessus. Je me retournais vivement en direction du commissariat, d'où provenait le coup de feu, mais je ne pus apercevoir mon sauveur… ni Ben.

Quelque peu troublé par cette interention salvatrice mais sans visage, je n'en rechargeais pas moins mon fusil d'assaut avec le dernier chargeur, avant de me remettre à courir vers le point de rendez-vous. Arrivé au niveau de la porte d'entrée du garage du bâtimen de police, je me figeais, les sens en alerte. Aucun mouvement, aucun son. Mon instinct me disais que quelque chose avait changé dans le commissariat, et changé en mal. La petite flammèche de vie que j'avais toujours inconsciemment perçu n'était plus, au mieux, qu'une misérable étincelle mourante. La mort régnait désormais en maître sur ces lieux. Carole ! C'est à cet instant où je sentais que tout avait basculé qu'elle me revint à l'esprit _– et obscurcit également mon jugement_.

Je me pressais de saisir la clé que Marvin m'avait confié, fouillant mes poches en écarquillant les yeux, gêné par l'oppressante obscurité qui semblait ne pas vouloir quitter cette ville. Après une minute, je dus me rendre à l'évidence : je n'avais plus ces clés. C'est alors que je revis la scène : Marvin m'avait certes donné les clés… que j'avais à mon tour confié à un de mes hommes sur le moment, oubliant par la suite de les récupérer ! Je réfléchissais rapidement, pour me souvenir que c'était le premier des U.B.C.S. à avoir été tué qui devait les avoir. Son corps devait toujours être dans la ruelle. Il était évident que je ne pouvais compter que sur moi-même pour m'en sortir désormais, car il était impossible, même en retrouvant les clés du premier coup, que je sois à l'heure au rendez-vous. Et Carole qui attendais toujours dans cet endroit sordide, entourée de cadavres qui pouvaient cesser de l'être à tout moment. Mais peut-être n'attendait-elle plus. Peut-être était elle déjà morte, ou pire…

Je chassais cette pensée et me mis en route vers la ruelle, marchant vivement tout en balayant les alentours de mon regard et du canon de mon M4. Je revenais sur Warren Street et empruntais les mêmes ruelles que nous avions exploré moins d'une heure auparavant. Sans difficulté, je parvins à retrouver le cul-de-sac où les deux U.B.C.S. avaient perdu la vie, et où gisais toujours le corps décapité du malheureux. Alors que j'approchais, l'odeur du cadavre se révéla être anormalement forte, et une examen rapide me fit découvrir qu'il était déjà fortement décomposé, avec la peau tirant sur le violet et la chair sur le brun. Des vers avaient déjà commencé leur travail de fossoyeur, et c'est avec un certain dégoût que je me résignais à fouiller cette charogne. Il ne me fallut qu'une petite minute pour mettre la main sur la clé, et c'est avec un certain soulagement que je me relevais et me détournais pour revenir par où j'étais venu. Toujours vif malgré ma jambe raide, j'atteignais rapidement Warren Street. J'allais m'engager sur cette large voie, quand je vis une sorte de masse grouillante entre moi et le commissariat. Des zombis, par dizaines, avaient envahi la rue, et me bloquaient désormais le passage. Je n'avais heureusement pas encore été repéré, aussi décidais-je de me replier dans la ruelle, le temps de réfléchir.

Las, un grognement retentit dans mon dos, me faisant savoir que le refuge n'était guère plus sûr que le front. Un goutte de sueur perla sur ma tempe, alors que, tentant de garder le contrôle de mon souffle et par la même mon calme, je me retournais lentement. La source du grognement n'était qu'à deux ou trois mètres derrière moi tout au plus, et il ne fallait pas que je provoque une réaction d'attaque avant de pouvoir me défendre. Il y eut un autre grognement, que mes oreilles localisèrent un peu à droite du premier. Soit la créature avait bouger, mais alors je n'avais pas perçu le mouvement, soit il y avait au moins un deuxième monstre. Cherchant à identifier le plus tôt possible la menace, mes yeux forçaient sur leur orbite dans la direction vers laquelle je pivotais lentement. Dans le même temps, mes doigts se positionnaient sur mon M4, prêts à se crisper sur la gâchette le moment venu. Après d'éternelles secondes, le bord de mon champs visuelle laissa apparaître un chien. Non, pas un chien, un molosse, un véritable molosse de chair putride aux os perçant ça et là la peau, à la viande pourrie et aux yeux aussi blancs que le teint d'un mort récent. De l'écume s'écoulait de sa gueule. Les babines ne pouvaient même pas être qualifiées de retroussées, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elles étaient déchiquetées et ne dissimulaient plus rien des énormes crocs de la bête. Mon regard n'avait croisé le vide globe oculaire qu'une fraction de secondes, mais je savais que c'était déjà trop. D'un geste brusque, je finissais de tourner et pointais mon arme pour tirer, alors même que ce zombi quadrupède se jetais sur moi avec son comparse. Mais ils étaient déjà trop prêts pour que puisse tirer. D'un coup de crosse porté in extremis, je repoussais le premier tandis que la mâchoire du second claqua sur le fusil que je lui opposais. A mon grand effroi, je vis le métal de l'arme ployer sous la pression des crocs, et même en la maintenant à deux mains, je me rendais bien compte que je n'allais plus pouvoir maintenir le M4 comme obstacle très longtemps. Cette pensée m'avait à peine effleurée que l'animal décomposé jeta au loin mon arme, d'un violent mouvement de tête sur le côté. Les crocs pourris se rapprochaient peu à peu de mon visage, et je sentais l'haleine putride de cette chair morte en plein visage. Le haut le cœur me prenait, et ma résistance s'amenuisait. Dans un ultime sursaut, je me saisis de mon couteau que je plantais dans l'œil de l'animal. Surpris plus que vraiment blessé, il lâcha prise et sauta en arrière. Me dégageant, mon Sig Sauer P226 dans la main gauche et le Sig Pro 2009 dans la droite, j'arrosais de plomb le premier chien putréfié qui avait déjà repris son équilibre après sa valse, l'autre secouant toujours la tête pour essayer de se débarrasser du couteau. Les balles plongèrent avec un bruit écœurant dans cette viande morte qui gigotait sous les impacts. Après avoir vidé les chargeurs de mes deux pistolets, les chiens putrides étaient enfin – et définitivement – morts.

_Mon sixième sens était en alerte : il ne me fallait pas perdre un instant_.

Je retournais en arrière constater que, comme je le redoutais, tout ce rafus avait attiré l'attention des zombis de l'avenue. Ces derniers se dirigaient maintenant vers moi, avec une lenteur inéluctable. Il me fallait un échappatoire, et vite. Me souvenant de la bouche d'égout, je retournais dans la ruelle et, après un effort conséquent, je réussis à déplacer suffisamment la plaque d'accès pour pouvoir accéder aux égouts de Raccoon City. Empruntant l'échelle de service, je repoussais de mon mieux, mais sans trop m'y attarder, la lourde plaque de fonte. Après trois mètres de descente, je sautais les derniers barreaux et atterissais dans une eau froide, sombre et pestillente, dont le niveau atteignait mes genoux. Il faisait top sombre pour que je puisse lire l'heure sur ma montre à aiguille, mais si le moment du rendez-vous n'était pas déjà passé, ce serait le cas d'ici à quelques minutes. Je scrutais l'obscurité un moment, pour habituer mes yeux, puis je pris la direction qui me semblait conduire vers le commissariat, ou du moins s'en éloignant le moins possible. Bien que toujours sur mes gardes, je me sentais étrangement plus en sécurité ici qu'à la surface.


	7. Chapter 7

_**7. Escape from Raccoon City – The police station**_

**27 septembre 1998, 14h21, Raccoon City**

Après avoir erré dans le dédale des égoûts de Raccoon City pendant plus d'une heure sans rencontrer âme qui vive – ou pas – je réussis à rentrer dans le commissariat. En effet, une bouche d'égoût donnais directement dans le sous-sol du vieux bâtiment, tout prêt de la morgue. Cependant, la plaque avait été partiellement soudée, et trouver de quoi la débloquer m'avais pris plus de temps que je ne l'aurais cru. De plus, un faux pas dans les eaux souillées m'avait fait tomber dans un puit, dissimulé sous la surface opaque du liquide. Cet incident fut conséquent d'un cri terrifiant qui avait retenti dans les conduits, et qui m'avait fait bondir de peur. Je ne pus m'extraire de ce trou qu'au prix de presque toutes mes armes et de mon gilet pare-balle. De plus, l'eau était tellement polluée qu'elle portait très mal mon poids, et je dus me résigner à laisser au fond la majorité de ce précieux matériel pour réussir à nager et à me sortir de là. Ne me restait que mon couteau, mon fidèle SIG Sauer P226 .45 ACP et des balles, en quantité limité. Malheureusement pour moi, l'eau des égoûts était froide, et ma chute m'avait totalement trempé. Ce fut donc épuisé, grelotant, pieds nus et hésitant – toujours sous le choc de ce cri horrible – que je m'avançais dans les couloirs déserts du sous-sol, vers la morgue. Le silence régnait, ce qui me glaçait inexplicablement le sang. J'aurais préféré entendre des grognements ou des coups de feu, mais rien. Juste le bruit de ma respiration, tremblante à cause du froid. Je marchais lentement, avec prudence, attentif au moindre bruit suspect, à la moindre ombre mouvante, à chaque détail que mes sens pouvaient percevoir. Ma jambe droite me lançait, un effet du froid probablement, mais je m'en rendais à peine compte, tout absorbé que j'étais par ma surveillance. Arrivé devant le porte de la morgue, je perçu quelques bruits rauques. Il pouvait s'agir tout aussi bien de personnes blessées que de monstres. J'aurais voulu quitter cet endroit sur-le-champs, sans même jeter un oeil à l'intérieur, mais c'était là que Carole se trouvait, ou tout du moins que je l'avais laissée. Plus pénible encore était pour moi l'idée de la laisser là que celle de croiser d'autres abominations. Je poussais la porte, lentement, les sens aux aguets.

_Je pense pouvoir le dire maintenant : elle m'avait plu dès le premier regard, bien que je ne m'en sois rendu compte qu'après l'avoir laissé à la morgue._

La pièce était étrangement sombre, et je ne pouvais voir à l'intérieur que de deux mètres, devinant tout juste la pile de corps et des formes qui devaient correspondre à des blessés allongés par terre. Je fis un pas, puis un second, et un déclic retentit juste derrière mon oreille.

« - Bouge pas ! »

Le bruit était celui d'un revolver, et la voix celle d'une jeune femme que j'identifiais immédiatement. Au moins la situation était rationnelle, et mon interlocutrice armée était humaine.

« - Rebecca ? C'est moi, vous vous souvenez ?

- Matthew ? C'est vous ? C'est bien vous ? »

Elle se détendit aussitôt et baissa le canon de son arme. Je me retournais afin de lui faire face tandis qu'elle allumait la lumière. C'est là que je vis un bandeau ensanglanté sur son bras gauche, et son visage couvert de bleus et de griffures. Elle avait l'air soulagée, mais ses yeux étaient emplis de crainte. En outre, elle serrait plus que de raison un .357 Magnum dans sa main droite. Sa tension était palpable.

« - Que vous est-il arrivé Rebecca ?

- C'était horrible ! Nous étions allés chercher des herbes médicinales dans la pharmacie pour soigner les blessés et empêcher leur métamorphose en zombis. Tout se passait bien, mais au retour, nous avons été attaqué par des monstres. J'ai été blessée mais j'ai réussi à revenir ici.

- Et les autres ? Vous avez dis « nous ».

- J'étais parti avec Mathilda, ma collègue infirmière. Et nous avons croisé Marvin en chemin. Il nous a accompagné. Mais nous nous sommes dispersés lors de l'attaque et je ne sais pas où ils sont, ni s'ils sont en vie.

- Et les blessés, comment vont-ils ?

- Seuls deux sont encore en vie. »

Je ne pus cacher l'angoisse sur mon visage à cette annonce. Il restait bien dix survivants lors de mon précédent passage en ces lieux. Bien que j'ai un peu honte d'un tel égoïsme, c'est surtout à Carole que je pensais alors que mon visage se décomposait – au sens figuré du terme bien évidemment.

« - Ne vous en faites pas Matthew. Carole est toujours en vie, et bien que faible, elle ne devrait ni mourir ni se métamorphoser. »

Dans un élan inhabituel de ma part, j'attrapais Rebecca et la soulevais en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue. Enjouée par ma réaction, elle me conduisit auprès d'elle, puis se retira dans un coin, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Je restais là quelques minutes, immobile, à regarder dormir cette femme belle et mélancolique, comme si une oeuvre d'art qui sommeillait en elle s'était soudain révélée à mes yeux incrédules. Elle bougea et ses lèvres remuèrent, attirant mon attention. Des lèvres fines et douces, à la chair rosées et rappelant la forme d'un coeur étiré. Des lèvres charmantes en vérité. Je me penchais alors, doucement, pour ne pas briser l'harmonie de cette nymphe endormie. Lentement, j'approchais ma bouche de la sienne, jusqu'à sentir la douce chaleur de son souffle régulier. Puis, tremblant tant de froid que d'autre chose, je l'embrassais pendant une délicieuse seconde. Elle ouvrit les yeux, croisant mon regard, et me sourit.

« - Vous êtes là.

- Oui. »

Rebecca sortit alors de l'ombre et me tira par la manche, pointant le tas de cadavres du doigt. Ses yeux alarmés m'incitèrent à suivre leur exemple et à me préoccupé de ce monticule de chair morte.Ce que je vis m'horrifia. Cette chair morte et putride, contre toute attente, cet amoncellement de corps, ces cadavres commençaient à remuer, et du tas morbide des raclements de gorge et autres sons rauques s'élevaient. Ce qui me sauta immédiatement à l'esprit, c'était que ces zombis en devenir étaient idéalement placés pour nous barrer la route, c'est-à-dire la seule porte de sortie de la morgue. Je serrais les dents, et, me retournant, je hissais prestement Carole sur mes épaules, ne prettant attention ni à ses questions ni à son mouvement de surprise. D'une main, je la portais, et de l'autre, je pointais mon pistolet vers un mort-vivant qui venait de se mettre en position debout. Rebecca, plus solide que je le l'aurais soupçonné en de telles circonstances, fit de même avec son Magnum et tira, faisant exploser la tête et ce qu'il restait de cervelle de la créature, éclaboussant au passage ses camarades, entrain eux aussi de se redresser. Me hâtant autant que ma jambe me le permettait, aidé par Rebecca, je sortis de la pièce alors que les morts commençaient déjà à se diriger vers nous de leurs pas à la fois gauches et terrifiants. Mais à peine arrivés dans le couloir, nous vîmes qu'un autre groupe de cadavres ambulants se dressait sur notre gauche. Ne restait plus qu'une seule issue possible : vers les égoûts ! Car mon instinct me criait maintenant de quitter ce commissariat au plus vite, cette forteresse de vie devenue en quelques heures un immense piège mortel prêt à se refermer sur nous tous, pauvres vivants. Nous pressâmes le pas vers la bouche d'égoût par laquelle je m'étais introduit dans ce sous-sol morbide quelques minutes plus tôt. Je posais Carole au sol, et nous aidant mutuellement, nous courûmes aussi vite que possible vers cette issue. Rebecca nous suivait de prêt, faisant feu à deux ou trois reprise derrière nous pendant le trajet. Las, nous constatâmes avec stupeur et effrois mêlés que la plaque était solidement soudée, nous barrant ainsi le passage hors de ces lieux sinistres ! Et déjà, nous entendions la horde des anthropophages se rapprocher, par delà l'angle que formait le couloir. Avancer, nous n'avions d'autre choix, et ce fut le notre. Passant une porte à double battants, nous pénétrâmes dans un autre couloir, dans le prolongement du premier, plus gris et plus sombre encore, comme baigné d'un brouillard noir qui pourtant ne pouvait pas exister. Résonnant contre les murs, j'entendais les cris d'outre-tombe des monstres à notre poursuite, comme s'ils provenaient de toutes les directions à la fois.

_Je l'admets sans honte aucune : j'avais peur._

Mais je n'avais pas le temps de me laisser gagner par mon angoisse, car déjà Rebecca, qui connaissait bien mieux que mois cet endroit, nous entraînait vers le bout de couloir, plongé dans une obscurité inquiétante au point de me faire frissonner. Sur les murs de ce couloir, ça et là, une porte. Mais dans un contexte comme le notre, chaque porte soulevait moults questions et angoisses : qu'y avait-il derrière ? Cachait-elle un danger ? Était-elle condamnée, bloquée ou juste fermée ? Quelque chose allait-il en sortir pour fondre sur nous ?

_Comment avons nous pu garder tous nos esprits dans ces conditions ? Je me le demande encore._

Bien que relativement courte, la traversé de ce couloir nous parut durer une éternité. Eternité pendant laquelle notre peur ne fit que croître. Arrivé au bout de ce tunnel obscure, une autre porte à double battants se dressait devant nous. Mais ce qui différenciait cette porte des autres, c'était qu'il nous fallait la franchir. Nous nous jetâmes des regards inquiets. Mais pas le temps d'hésiter, car les râles de nos poursuivants continuaient à emplir l'air. Carole en retrait, Rebeca et moi enfonçâmes la porte pour débouler dans le parking souterrain du bâtiment. Des voitures étaient garée un peu partout, ainsi qu'un fourgon de police. Cependant, malgré notre mauvaise impression, pas âme qui vive – ni morte. Nous nous avançâmes jusqu'au milieu des véhicules, aux aguets, mais rien ne vint troublé le silence. Le silence ! Voilà ce qui avait changé en l'espace de quelques secondes : plus un bruit, plus un son en dehors de nos pas et de notre respiration. Alors que le froid se rappelait à moi, je me remis à greloter de plus belle. Je n'y avais pas vraiment prêté attention jusque là, mais j'étais littéralement glacé. Rebecca s'en rendit compte à ce moment. Elle prit ma main et m'examina prestement avant de froncer les sourcils.

« - Je n'ai pas de thermomètre pour le vérifier, mais je suis sûre que vous êtes en hypothermie Matthew. Il vous faut des vêtements secs et de la chaleur.

- Je sais, mais où en trouver ? Surtout dans une situation aussi cauchemardesque.

- Dans le vestiaire, mais c'est au premier étage. »

Rebecca fronçait à nouveau des sourcils. Pour sûr, aller tous ensemble deux niveaux au-dessus du notre, dans un bâtiment peuplé de zombis et autres monstruosités, était pour le moins risqué. Mais avec une femme sans défense et un homme affaibli, moi en l'occurence, c'était pratiquement suicidaire. D'un autre côté, la jeune policière aurait pu y aller seule, mais se séparer ne paraissait guère plus prudent. Ce fut pourtant la solution retenue : Rebecca devait aller chercher des vêtements secs, pendant que Carole et moi l'attendions ici et cherchions un moyen de s'échapper. Cette escapade à haut risque devait durer moins d'une demi-heure. La jeune secouriste s'en alla donc par la porte nord. Nous attendîmes plus d'une heure son retour, en vain.Fatigué et glacé, j'avais retiré ma veste et ma chemises détrempées, mais ma pudeur, toute anglaise penserait un américain, me fit garder mon pantalon. Carole et moi nous étions ensuite réfugié dans une vieille Ford des années 80, après que j'en ai cassé la vitre avant avec la crosse de mon pistolet. Une fois dans l'habitacle, j'avais fait un crout-circuit pour démarrer le moteur, puis j'avais mis le chauffage à fond, afin de me réchauffer, et accessoirement de sécher mes habits. Les minutes défilaient avec une lenteur indescriptible, provoquée à la fois par l'attente en elle-même, mais surtout par l'angoisse que quelque chose de pas naturel ne surgisse, ce qui était possible à chaque mouvement de la trotteuse. De plus, le temps qui passait ne faisait qu'accroître nos craintes au sujet de Rebecca. Carole et moi parlions peu, comme si la mise au grand jour – si je puis me permettre cette expression – de notre attirance mutuelle, avait fait naître une timidité nouvelle entre nous. Et puis, que se dire ? Les actes auraient signifiés bien plus que les paroles. Mais dans de telles conditions, faire l'amour aurait été plus qu'incongru – _en fait non, ça aurait été fort à propos_. Nous restâmes donc silencieux, et inactifs. Ce ne fut, donc, qu'après une heure passée à l'intérieur une voiture garée au sous-sol du commissariat de Raccoon City, que Carole et moi décidâmes que nous devions abandonner Rebecca à son sort, quel qu'il puisse être.

_De la lâcheté ? De l'égoïsme ? Peut-être en était-ce. Mais qui pourrait nous juger en de pareil circonstances ?_

Avec la clé de Marvin, j'allais ouvrir la porte d'accès des véhicules, tandis que je confiais le volant à Carole. C'est ainsi que, moteur tournant et portière ouverte prête à m'accueillir, je tournais la clé et actionnais le gros bouton vert qui provoquait l'ouverture du volet métallique. A peine ce dernier en branle, je me jetais dans la Ford et Carole démarrait en trombe.


	8. Chapter 8

_**8. Escape from Raccoon City – The final... escape?**_

**1998, heure inconnue, lieu indéterminé**

_Pour la énième fois, je frappe contre cette maudite porte. Et pour la énième fois, seul l'écho métallique du choc parvient à mes oreilles. J'ai mal, j'ai faim, j'ai soif. Ces cinq mètres carrés dépourvus de tout mobilier sont mon seul univers depuis je ne sais plus combien de jours. Pourtant, il aurait pu en être autrement. Non, il devait en être autrement ! Atterrir ici après tout ce périple cauchemardesque, c'est... les mots me manque pour qualifier ma situation. Je dois rester calme. Cette petite pièce sombre est l'endroit depuis lequel je vous ai compté mes mésaventures récentes, et probablement l'endroit où elle vont prendre fin – définitivement. Mais revenons un peu en arrière, tant qu'il me reste un peu de forces pour vous faire parvenir mon témoignage sur ce petit dictaphone, dont je ne sais même pas pourquoi il se trouvait dans cette pièce._

Carole et moi roulions à toute vitesse dans les rues de Raccoon City, du moins dans les premiers temps, car nous fûmes rapidement bloqué par des amoncellement de carcasses d'automobiles, de camions et autre éboulis, qui semblaient former un périmètre tout autour de la zone que nous voulions fuir. Ce fut donc contraints et forcés que nous abandonâmes la voiture pour poursuivre à pied. Les rues étaient aussi sombres qu'en pleine nuit, toujours aussi glauques et apocalyptiques, mais étrangement, nous ne croisions pas une seule créature. De fait, nous n'avions vu ou entendu aucun zombi ou autre monstruosité depuis notre départ du commissariat. Je trouvais cela d'autant plus étrange et stressant que mon sixième sens me hurlait que le danger n'avait jamais été aussi grand. Carole se cramponait à mon épaule, légèrement en retrait, alors que nous avançions prudemment dans l'obscurité inquiétante de Raccoon City. Je sentais son souffle chaud et doux dans mon cou, comme une caresse me rappelant sans cesse que je n'étais pas responsable que de ma propre survie. Dans le silence qui semblait avoir recouvert la ville, le moindre bruit prenait des dimensions incroyables, nous faisant sursauter et nous resserrer l'un contre l'autre. Même nos pas, pourtant précautionneux, paraissaient faire un vacarme de tous les diables, comme s'ils se répercutaient dans toute la cité morte. Notre respiration s'entendait elle aussi très distinctement. Sur les indications de Carole, nous nous dirigions ainsi vers la sortie sud de la ville, la plus proche d'après ses dires. Et c'est à force de marcher sans rien rencontrer de véritablement alarmant, hormis les bruits ponctuels et non indentifiables responsables de nos sursauts, que notre vigilance retomba. Nous nous risquâmes même à discuter, car malgré nos sentiments, force était de constater que nous ignorions beaucoup de choses l'un sur l'autre. Outre le fait qu'elle était enseignante de mathématiques au collège de Raccoon City, ce que je savais déjà, je pu en apprendre un peu plus sur elle, et elle sur moi.

« - Alors, qui était cet homme dans ta voiture ?

- Steeve. Steeve Copper.

- C'était ton mari ?

- Oui, depuis sept ans. On s'était marié à dix-huit ans. Jeunes et fous. Il... il s'est transformé juste avant notre... rencontre accidentelle.

- Tu l'aimais ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne sembles pourtant pas aussi affectée qu'on pourrait l'imaginer. Excuse moi.

- Non, tu as raison. Mais je... je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis le premier regard. Je t'aime beaucoup plus que Steve, et ça me rend heureuse. C'est mal ?

- Je ne sais pas. Oui peut-être. Mais tu ne peux plus le faire souffrir. Il est mort Carole. Et toi, tu es en vie. »

Nous nous arrêtâmes un instant, le temps d'échanger un baiser langoureux pendant quelques secondes, quelques secondes de délice, où une petite langue au goût de fruits rouges chatouilla les papilles de la mienne. Alors que le dernier filet de salive qui nous reliait s'effilochait, elle ouvrit grand ses yeux clairs et plongea son regard dans le mien.

« - Matthew. Ne suis-je pas trop jeune pour toi ? Nous avons plus de dix ans d'écart...

- Je pourrais inverser la question : une jolie jeune femme comme toi accepterait-elle l'amour d'un presque quadragénaire ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle m'embrassa de nouveau, mais osant un peu plus cette fois. Ses douces mains s'insinuaient sous mes vêtements, parcourant ma peau de leurs caresses. Mais, consciente de notre situation, elle se détacha de moi après quelques secondes et nous nous remîmes en route.

« - Parle moi un peu de toi Matthew. Pourquoi es-tu ici, aux Etats-unis ?

- Après ma blessure de guerre, j'ai du quitter le service actif dans l'armée. Las, ma femme est tombée gravement malade. Et...

- Ta femme ?

- Melody. Une belle femme. Intelligente, cultivée, douce...

- Tu l'aimais beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Mais elle est morte. Cancer fulgurant. J'y ai épuisé mon amour, mes espoirs et mes ressources. C'est pour ça que j'ai quitté l'Europe. Il ne restait rien pour moi là-bas. J'avais besoin de neuf pour revivre.

- Tu n'as pas d'enfants ?

- Non. Melody... ne pouvait pas en avoir. Elle en a beaucoup souffert, bien plus que moi. Mais je l'aimais comme elle était...

- Et ta blessure ?

- 16 février 1997, à Sarajevo. Nous avons été attaqués par des tireurs ambusqués pendant une mission de routine. Trois morts dont mon meilleur ami, et deux blessés, dont moi. Une balle m'a traversée le genou. On a du attendre trois jours les secours, coincés comme des rats dans une petite maison en ruine. La blessure s'est infectée. J'ai même failli perdre ma jambe. »

Nous débouchâmes sur la voie qui d'après Carole menait droit en dehors de la ville, par le côté opposé à la grand forêt de Raccoon. Les bâtiments d'ici faisaient déjà beaucoup moins « centre ville », avec de nombreux supermarchés, commerces, garagistes, motels, et tout ce que l'on trouve à la périphérie des villes en général. Alors que nous dépassions le parking d'un General Store, nous nous rendîmes compte que nous avions faim. Etant donné les circonstances, nous décidâmes d'aller nous servir dans les rayons, ce qui nécessitait d'entre par effraction. Mais dans une ville morte, dans tous les sens du terme, qui nous en voudrait ? Après avoir réussi à s'introduire dans le bâtiment par une porte de service, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le magasin proprement dit. Il faisait très sombre, et il nous était quasiment impossible de voir où nous mettions les pieds. Aussi, nous recherchâmes tout d'abord le rayon électricité, afin de mettre la main sur des lampes torches. Bien que je ne puisse l'affirmer avec certitude, cette recherche dût nous prendre presque une demi heure. Une fois lesdites lampes en notre possession, nous pûmes nous mettre en quête de denrées alimentaires, ce qui ne posa pas de problème en soi. Après avoir fait honneur aux saucisses, pains, fromages et viennoiseries, nous abusâmes, je puis le dire à présent, de vin et d'un excellent whiskey importé d'Angleterre, plus pour oublier toute cette histoire un moment que pour le plaisir de se saouler. Car aussi solides qu'aient été nos nerfs, ou en tout cas les miens, tout Homme à une limite psychologique, et malgré la perspective d'une fin prochaine et heureuse, la mienne était atteinte.

_Ma pudeur anglaise voudrais que je passe sous silence ce qui se passa ensuite, prétextant une mémoire troublée sous les effets de l'alcool, mais au point où j'en suis..._

Peu après avoir vidé la bouteille de whiskey, qui faisait tout de même un litre, Carole et moi nous enlassions l'un contre l'autre, à nous dévorer de baisers plus goulus les uns que les autres. Sans plus trop savoir comment, car l'alcool avait quand-même un certain effet sur ma conscience, je me retrouvais à parcourir le corps nu de Carole de mes mains, alors qu'elle s'efforçait de me retirer mes propres vêtements sans décoller ses lèvres des miennes. Quelques instants après, nous faisions l'amour. Je vous ferai grâce des détails, plus par choix que par manque de mémoire, car compte tenu de mon alcoolémie du moment, mes souvenirs sont plutôt clairs et détaillés.

_Disons juste que nous ne nous sommes pas limité aux deux ou trois positions les plus classiques, et que Carole ne semble pas avoir de tabous._

C'est donc nus que nous nous endormîmes, après l'acte. A notre réveil, une sirène hurlait au loin, et le courant était rétabli, en tout cas dans le magasin. Les néons nous aveuglaient de leur lumière blanche et agressive, les réfrigérateurs tournaient à plein régime. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, la peur sempara de nous. Nous nous revêtîmes en toute hâte, puis je prenais mon SIG en main. Une sorte de clameur parvint à nos oreilles alors que nous nous dirigions vers la sortie. Elle était encore étouffée, mais paraissait venir de toute part. Et surtout, elle se rapprochait. Arrivé à la porte par laquelle nous étions entrés, nous vîmes la cause de ces gémissement. Dans toutes les directions, aussi loin que nos yeux pouvaient porter dans la nuit qui s'était installée dans le ciel de Raccoon City, des hordes de zombis convergeaient dans la direction du General Store, dans notre direction. Nous étions cernés, et il était clairement visible que nous ne pouvions plus fuir. Prestement, je refermais la porte, puis la bloquais avec des caisses et des outils trouvés dans le hangar d'approvisionnement, lieu par lequel nous étions entrés.

« - Vite Carole ! Il faut faire le tour du magasin et bloquer toutes les issues ! »

Nous séparant, nous joignirent les actes à la parole, bloquant l'entrée du personnel, consolidant celle du hangar, et barricadant celle des clients, toute en verre mais heureusement protégée par une grille métallique. Ce fut à cet endroit que nous nous rejoignîmes. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire qu'à attendre, nous nous asseyâmes devant l'entrée principale pour voir l'armée des morts se fracasser contre la grille. Après l'espoir de la fin de ce cauchemar et l'euphorie de nos ébats, notre moral était au plus bas. J'envisageais vraiment le suicide pour la toute première fois depuis le début de ces événements. J'avais des balles, et nous n'avions plus d'échappatoire, pris au piège dans ce satané supermaché. Ce fut Carole qui cette fois, fut le moteur de décision.

« - Matthew, il ne faut pas abandonner ! Il y a plein de fournitures dans ce magasin ! Et nous pouvons nous barricader dans la partie du magasin réservée aux employés de la sécurité, en surplomb ! »

Elle avait raison. Aussitôt, nous décidâmes de rassembler vivres et objets utiles, et de les stocker dans la sorte de « tour de contrôle » qui dominait tout le magasin. Dehors, les morts vivants frappaient portes et taule, grilles et barricades. Ils voulaient de la chair fraîche, notre chair. Nos murs tenaient bon, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Il nous fallut presque une heure, mais finalement, nous nous enfermâmes dans la salle de surveillance, dont les fenêtres donnaient sur le magasin avec un aplomb de trois bons mètres, avec un bric-à-brac sans non et une bonne quantité de nourriture, du moins de quoi tenir quelques jours. Au début, nous restâmes assis en face de la porte, l'un contre l'autre, à attendre je ne sais trop quoi. Les zombis ne cessaient pas leurs assauts, grognant et frappant, et je craignais vraiment que notre forteresse assiégée cède bientôt. Après quelques heures, afin de m'occuper, et surtout pour conjurer le marasme qui recommençait s'emparer de nous, j'essayais de faire marcher une radio, qui était en parfait état, mais refusait de nous mettre en communication avec qui que ce soit. Carole, de son côté, mangeait machinalement des bonbons mous. J'envoyais des messages sur toutes les fréquences, mais aucune réponse ne venait jamais. Passé une heure, j'abandonnais et allais m'asseoir prêt de Carole. A force d'ennui _– seulement d'ennui ? –_ nous nous endormîmes, et ce fut là le début de la fin, je pense. Je rêvais de coups de feu, de cris, de porte qui vole en éclat, de zombis, de soldats et de liens. Je voyais vaguement Carole subir le même sort, droguée et emmenée par ces militaires. Tout se brouilla un moment, puis mon rêve revint avec une vision de l'intérieur d'un camion, de soldats encore, puis d'un complexe étrange et gigantesque. _A mon réveil, j'étais ici._

_J'ignore où est Carole, ce qu'ils en ont fait. J'ignore si j'ai rêvé de la réalité ou si ce sont les effets d'un gaz qui m'aurait fait délirer. J'ignore où je me trouve moi-même, et pourquoi je m'y trouve. J'ignore la date d'aujourd'hui et depuis combien de temps je suis là. Je n'ai plus mon arme, plus mon couteau, même plus mes habits. Je suis nu comme un ver, tout seul dans cette salle avec ce maudit dictaphone. Je veux sortir. Je veux voir Carole. J'ai mal, j'ai faim et j'ai soif. Quoi ? J'entends des bruits de pas étouffés ! Qui est-ce ? Ca s'approche ! Une clé tourne dans la serrure ! Je devrais... mais je n'ai plus la force de me battre. La poignée tourne. Le battant s'écarte. Mais... c'est... ! Carole ! Elle aussi est nue. Quelqu'un, que je n'arrive pas à voir tant la lumière à l'extérieur est plus vive que celle de ma prison, la bouscule. Elle tombe dans mes bras alors que la porte se referme. Elle pleure, et comme sa tête tombe contre mon épaule, je comprends pourquoi. Elle a été mordue, et sa chair commence déjà à virer au violet. Mes yeux se portent sur le dictaphone toujours en marche, que j'ai laissé tomber par terre en retenant Carole. Et là, il me saute aux yeux, ce parasol rouge, cet « Umbrella »._

_END_

_Copyright 2006, 2007, by Gorgoth_


End file.
